Ukraine Girls really knock me Out
by Nutty Nerd
Summary: Something happens to America when he tries to visit Ukraine.  Something very painful.  Slight song fic.


A young, blonde man sat in his seat on an airplane, literally jumping in it. He had flown in from Miami, Florida, and was going to Kiev, Ukraine, to visit someone.

The reason why America was on this plane was that he had decided to promote goodwill and kindness to Ukraine. He never understood why no one else had tried. America personally found her to be a very nice girl. "Very large chested, but nice," he noted to himself.

All on the trip, America couldn't calm down. He tried reading a paperback novel he had brought, but it didn't help. Finally, he dosed off. But, after what seemed like a second, America felt himself being shaken awake by a flight attendant. "We are landing now, sir," she said politely. America nodded in thanks, sat up, and buckled himself up.

The plane landed safely. When it was announced that the seatbelts could be removed, America had his off and was standing faster than you could say, "pickle".

America practically flew off the plane to security to retrieve his bag. Now, his first problem began: where was Ukraine? He distinctly remembered her telling him she would meet him at the airport, but hadn't said where.

America wandered around the vast complex for what seemed like hours. He was climbing up a flight of stairs to another level of the airport, when he noticed a young lady just standing at the top. As he progressed forward, America began to say, "Excuse me, but could you please-" but he never finished. As the lady turned around quickly, America felt something soft but large smash into his face. He stumbled back to try and steady himself, but was only met with empty space.

America started to fall down the stairs. He cart wheeled, spun, belly flopped, and tripped all along that long flight of stairs. America finally landed when he flipped on his back and landed headfirst on the concrete floor.

A crowd of people surrounded America as he started to see bright lights flash in his vision range. He had closed his eyes and almost blacked out completely, when he heard a familiar voice cry, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Then, nothing.

America woke and found himself in a hospital bed. He tried to sit up when he felt a throbbing pain in his head. "What happened?" he murmured aloud to know one in particular.

Not expecting an answer, it was only natural that he was shocked when he heard someone sob, "I'm really sorry, America!"

America's bright blue eyes widened when he notice Ukraine crying lightly in a chair in a corner of the room.

"Ukraine, what's wrong? You can tell me. I am the hero after all," America called to her.

"I hurt you, that's what's wrong," she wailed.

America was confused for a second. Then, he realized what had happened. He remembered everything perfectly now. "Ukraine, did you knock me out with boobs?" America asked incredulously. Ukraine nodded sadly.

He couldn't believe. America could just imagine what would happen if that got out. Most of the countries, especially England, taunting and laughing at him. "That should never happen to a hero!" America thought to himself fiercely.

"You won't tell anyone else, right?" he asked her. Ukraine replied, the tears in her eyes starting to slow, "I promise."

Then, he started to chuckle. Even though he had gotten hurt, America thought the whole ordeal was pretty funny. Ukraine smiled and started to giggle. Soon, both started to laugh very hard. Ukraine even fell on the floor and started to bang her fists against the floor.

Every nurse or doctor who passed that room thought the people in there, an American man and a native Ukrainian woman, were absolutely crazy. After all, the man had suffered from a concussion.

~The End~

A/N: This story is very spur of the moment. It's also unbeta-ed. I will post the beta version when I get it back. If anyone can guess where I got the title from, you are awesome. I'm sorry if Ukraine or America are out of character. I tried. I don't own Hetalia. Hope you enjoy this very silly story and please review!

~Nutty Nerd~


End file.
